Xtreme Trouble
by xSuicidalHeartx
Summary: .Discontinued for now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 3  
  
As Amy finished her shower she could hear voices coming from the room.  
  
"I thought you said you wouldn't tell her?" she thought she heard mat say.  
  
"I thought u told her already!" Matt said back to him.  
  
"No I haven't ok. So don't bring it up again!"  
  
Amy got dressed into her black and hot pink pants with a pink thong, and her black tank top. She walked out into the room and put her stuff in her bag.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do today?"  
  
"Oh so your talking to me again?" matt said hopefully.  
  
"OK, Can I think about that? Ehh, Thought about it, Nooo!" she giggled as she jumped onto the bed with Jeff. Jeff started laughing hysterically. She leaned back against the headboard of the bed and turned towards Jeff.  
  
"So what are we doing today?"  
  
"Well I was thinking of going shopping. I need some new tops."  
  
"Ok that sounds fun. Then we can stop for pizza before we hit the gym."  
  
"Ok great. But I got to go take a shower first."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Matt was sitting on the bed watching them. They seemed so happy together, but that was only because Amy didn't know Jeff's secret. He was sure that when he told her it wouldn't be so happy.  
  
"Uh Amy, can we talk."  
  
"That depends. Do I have to actually talk to you or can I just listen?"  
  
"Just listen"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Amy do you have any idea how much Jeff loves you? Can't you see it in his eyes when he looks at you? The way he acts around you?" With that Amy decided to take an active part in the conversation.  
  
"Are you saying that he's in love with me?"  
  
"That's precisely what I'm saying." Amy's mind began racing. Jeff loved her; did she feel the same way? She wasn't really sure. She knew she liked him and thought he was cute, but love? Was that something she was even ready to commit to? Then it hit her. She was in love. She just never noticed it until now. She decided to talk to Jeff about all this after dinner tonight. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The next morning Amy awoke in Jeff's arm. She was enjoying this feeling. She didn't want to wake up but when Jeff started to move she sat up.  
  
"Morning darlin." He kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Of course, I had a great pillow." She poked his chest lightly. She then glanced over at matt who was awake and giving them an evil look. She stood up and bent over to get her clothes out of her bag, giving matt a great view of her ass.  
  
"Jeff do you want to take a shower first or can I?" she gave him a sweet smile.  
  
"You can take a shower first. Unless of course you want to join me?" He winked seductively at her.  
  
"Oh would you two knock it off and fuck already. You're driving me nuts!" Matt said frustrated. Amy knew he was kidding but the look that Jeff gave him didn't show that he knew. In fact it looked almost as if Jeff had something that he was trying to keep from her. "Oh well" she thought as she shrugged it off. She pranced towards the bathroom and the start to a great day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ P.S- Sorry this is so short but I've been really busy lately. Plus I'm starting a mighty molly/hurricane fan fiction now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
As Amy finished her shower she could hear voices coming from the room.  
  
"I thought you said you wouldn't tell her?" she thought she heard mat say.  
  
"I thought u told her already!" Matt said back to him.  
  
"No I haven't ok. So don't bring it up again!"  
  
Amy got dressed into her black and hot pink pants with a pink thong, and her black tank top. She walked out into the room and put her stuff in her bag.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do today?"  
  
"Oh so your talking to me again?" matt said hopefully.  
  
"OK, Can I think about that? Ehh, Thought about it, Nooo!" she giggled as she jumped onto the bed with Jeff. Jeff started laughing hysterically. She leaned back against the headboard of the bed and turned towards Jeff.  
  
"So what are we doing today?"  
  
"Well I was thinking of going shopping. I need some new tops."  
  
"Ok that sounds fun. Then we can stop for pizza before we hit the gym."  
  
"Ok great. But I got to go take a shower first."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Matt was sitting on the bed watching them. They seemed so happy together, but that was only because Amy didn't know Jeff's secret. He was sure that when he told her it wouldn't be so happy.  
  
"Uh Amy, can we talk."  
  
"That depends. Do I have to actually talk to you or can I just listen?"  
  
"Just listen"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Amy do you have any idea how much Jeff loves you? Can't you see it in his eyes when he looks at you? The way he acts around you?" With that Amy decided to take an active part in the conversation.  
  
"Are you saying that he's in love with me?"  
  
"That's precisely what I'm saying." Amy's mind began racing. Jeff loved her; did she feel the same way? She wasn't really sure. She knew she liked him and thought he was cute, but love? Was that something she was even ready to commit to? Then it hit her. She was in love. She just never noticed it until now. She decided to talk to Jeff about all this after dinner tonight. 


	4. Chapter 4

*So, sorry about the long wait. Much, much more updates to come!* *Thanks a bunch to; Desirae, Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl, Lady Neptune, Jaded Vixen, and ExtremeWWEChick for reviewing*  
  
Amy's mind was still racing. She knew she had to tell him, but how? What if Matt was lying to her and Jeff didn't feel the same way, hell even she wasn't sure she loved him until awhile ago.  
  
"Jeff, you ready to go yet?" She yelled into the bathroom where Jeff was still getting ready.  
  
"Yeah" Jeff said as he stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Took you long enough. So where to first?" Amy questioned as she grabbed her purse and opened the door.  
  
"I'm starving, lets go get some pizza first." Jeff rubbed his stomach for emphasis.  
  
"Your always hungry" Amy said with a half sigh, half laugh.  
  
"Matt, bro. You coming with us?" Jeff turned to face his brother who was lying on the couch still in his boxers. Matt looked up from the TV at them for a moment before returning his gaze to the TV and saying; "No thanks"  
  
"Alright, suit yourself." Amy said before walking out the door with Jeff right behind her. When they arrived at the pizza place Jeff went up to order while Amy got them a table near the back. After a few minutes jeff returned with 2 slices of pizza for both of them.  
  
"Here you go." Jeff said as he put the plate down in front of Amy.  
  
"Mnnm, looks delicious." Amy simply stated before taking a bite out of her pizza. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Jeff started to talk.  
  
"I'm really sorry for what I said last night. I didn't mean to offend you." Jeff apologized.  
  
"It's ok Jeff, it's not your fault Matt's an ass." They both laughed it off and resumed eating. When they were almost finished Amy broke the silence.  
  
"We need to have a talk." 


End file.
